The present invention is a lawn pesticide, and its manufacturing processes and pest extermination processes, that exterminates pests that occur on lawns on golf courses, sports turf and other lawns.
In the past, the resistance to lawn pests on lawns such as golf courses and sports turf was diminished by foot traffic and, depending upon the lawns"" purposes, severe growing environments caused by trimming. As a result, rust, leaf rot and other afflictions would occur, the lawn would wither and the aesthetic appeal of the lawn would be lost.
To eliminate said various diseases and disease causing pests, synthetic agrochemicals are being applied to lawns. However, the application of synthetic agrochemicals kills and reduces beneficial bacteria in the soil, creating further pestilence and causing concern over the pollution of the environment around lawns and ground water.
To address this, there is the lawn pesticide and pest extermination method disclosed in the Special Extract 6-040831 report. This pest control agent has refined oils extracted from botanical matter of the hinoki family as its primary component and possesses antibacterial, bactericidal and insecticidal properties. In addition, polyoxyethylene sorbitol oleate is added as a surfactant to the refined oils extracted from the botanical matter of the hinoki family to increase its usability. These components are stirred, mixed, formulated as an emulsion, and applied to the lawn.
However, lawn pesticides formulated as emulsions in the past were not sufficiently water-soluble. Accordingly, when attempts were made to dilute them with water and use them, the water and refined oils extracted from botanical matter of the hinoki family would separate and make dilution impossible. This would impact the environment of treated areas and a problem would arise whereby it was impossible to apply the pesticide at the appropriate concentration to foster the growth of the lawn.
Moreover, since the surfactants used to formulate the lawn pesticides as emulsions are chemically synthesized, they are chemically stable and their biodegradability is low. As a result, the problem arises that after emulsions have been applied to a lawn, the surfactants remain in the surrounding soil and water runoff, and may pollute the environment.
The present invention is aimed at the problems of the past technologies. Its objectives are to provide a lawn pesticide, and its manufacturing processes and pest extermination processes, that make it possible for the emulsion to be dissolved in and diluted with water, for it to be applied at the appropriate concentrations to avoid impacting the environment of treated areas and foster the growth of lawns, and for it to function as a pesticide on lawns. The other objectives of the present invention are for it to be a lawn pesticide, and its manufacturing processes and pest extermination processes, that uses and is manufactured from naturally derived materials and can contribute to environmental conservation because of its heightened biodegradability after it has been applied to a lawn.
To achieve the said objectives, the invention of the lawn pesticide according to Claim 1 comprises refined oils extracted from botanical matter of the hinoki family and an amino acid derived surfactant solution.
The lawn pesticide incorporates the botanical matter of the hinoki family wherein the botanical matter is selected from at least one of the group consisting of Taiwan hinoki, western red cedar, hiba arborvitae, Taiwan hiba, Taiwan hinoki, eucalyptus and incense cedar.
The lawn pesticide may further incorporate amino acid derived surfactants wherein the amino acid derived surfactants have the chemical structure expressed below: 
wherein R1 and R2 are hydrogen, alkaline metals or amino bases, and R3CO is fatty acid residues.
The manufacturing process for such lawn pesticideis one whereby refined oils extracted from the botanical matter of the hinoki family and an amino acid derived surfactant solution are combined, the resulting compound is aged for at least two weeks, and the refined oils extracted from the botanical matter of the hinoki family are uniformly dispersed into water by the amino acid derived surfactants.
The manufacturing process for the lawn pesticide may alternatively be one wherein refined oils extracted from the botanical matter of the hinoki family, an amino acid derived surfactant solution and a water-soluble thickener solution are combined and prepared as a spray, and the refined oils extracted from the botanical matter of the hinoki family are uniformly dispersed into the water by the amino acid derived surfactants and the water-soluble thickener.
The manufacturing process for the lawn pesticidemay be onewherein ethanol or methanol is added to said compound and spray.
The method of exterminating lawn pests may be by diluting the lawn pesticide in water and sprinkling it over a lawn.